we were wrong
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: in the aftermath of a incident the fenton parents tell what happened on the day. just a story I threw together with some spare time hope you enjoy. quick fix for the capitlization and things that i noticed were wrong.


Maddies POV

(testimony from Doctor Madeline Fenton year 2005 may 2nd 10:00 am)

*sound of the tape starting

" **Name?"** a male voice says.

"Madeline Fenton"

" **And what is your occupation?"**

"Ectology"

" **Can you go into more details?"**

"Basically my husband and I trap and study creatures of ectoplasmic origin"

" **So you are a ghost hunter?"**

"In layman's terms... yes"

" **Can you tell me what happened on april 29th at 1:25 pm?"**

"I can never forget that day," *sound of fabric shifting*

" **Go on doctor Fenton" the male voice urged.**

"I had stood there watching a feeling I couldn't quite identify at the time flooding through me as I watched the spectacle unfold in front of me Phantom was standing in front of us in a small crater he just made but he looked different from how he normally did, his eyes were blood red instead of the neon green everyone knew and his wild silvery locks were a blazing white fire and his face that almost always had a smile or witty remark was twisted into a mask of rage. "Who did this" he snarled my eyes drifted over to the form laying behind him hidden in a green energy shield. Sorry i'm getting ahead of myself let me start at the beginning. Jack and I were following a ecto signal when we came across what we thought was Phantom and started to fire upon it the entity tried to get away and we chased it as we chased it the guys in white joined in and started to fire at the Phantom look alike one of the agents got a hit in and the entity went down as it landed I shot a Fenton spectral shocking net to keep it there we moved closer once the net landed and saw it wasn't Phantom but a female look alike… i'm sorry can I stop please and take a break?"

" **Yes doctor Fenton if you want your husband can take over for you." the male voice replied**

"Ok"

*static noise

(testimony from doctor Jack Fenton year 2005 may 2nd 10:42 am)

" **Name?"** the male voice said in a tone that wasn't asking

"Jack Fenton"

" **Occupation"**

"Ectology"

" **Can you go into more details"**

"... I would rather not"

" **Doctor Fenton please cooperate"**

""Don't call me that I don't deserve my doctorate"

" **That's not the point right now sir please explain what you do for the record"**

"I studied and hunted ectoplasmic creatures known as ghosts"

" **So a ghost hunter?"**

"Yes that's the basic idea"

" **Can you tell me what happened on april 29th at 1:25 pm?"**

"I can but do not want to although I have to so where do you want me to start?"

" **Start from realizing the ghost wasn't Phantom but a look alike"**

"Ok…" *deep breath "we saw it wasn't Phantom I had felt a flash of disappointment go through me because I wanted to capture the ghost boy"

" **Why was that doctor…"**

"I told you don't call me that"

" **Fine mr. Fenton why did you want to capture Phantom"**

"He was an enigma"

" **Can you explain?"**

"He had constantly proven my wife's and i's theories wrong and at the time we thought he was making a mockery of us when ever he captured a ghost"

" **Can you…"**

"Can I just continue the story?"

" **... yes of course"**

"As I was saying I was disappointed that it wasn't Phantom but then the guys in white pointed out it might be related to Phantom because they looked similar we began to discuss what we were going to do with it when the entity stirred it was waking up"

" **Why do you keep referring to them as a it"**

"... because it keeps me focused and more of an observer"

" **Why do you feel the need to do this?"**

"..."

" **Doctor…"**

*slam* "I told you don't call me that"

" **Will you explain?"**

"Explain what why I don't feel like I am worthy of being called doctor or that I need to feel like an observer because if I refer it as a her I will break down because it brought about the realization that I hurt my family thinking I was helping"

*moments of silence the only sound heavy breathing*

" **Okay do… mr. Fenton continue"**

"The entity was stirring and as it looked around it saw us and fear flashed through its eyes at the time I passed it off because of the entities appearance I know now that it was fear but that's besides the point now anyways. The creature began to struggle trying to break free from the net. One of the agents took the remote that controlled the voltage from Maddie at this point and started to turn it up questioning the ghost "tell me why do you look like Phantom?" the agent asked the ghost shook her head and mumbled that she wasn't going to say. This continued for a while longer the agent ramping up the volts more each time he asked, on the final one he said "fine ghost since you don't want to talk now we will have to resort to more drastic measures at the headquarters where you will be subjected to experiments many painful and hurting experiments the entity had mumbled something that none of us could hear. I was shocked it was still aware of its surroundings but I guess it got that from Phantom but i'm getting off track, so the agent had asked "what was that" it then looked up and yelled "I want my daddy!" in the loudest most heartbroken voice I have ever heard. Everyone one was stunned for a moment I remember thinking that it was impossible for a ghost to have a father but this thought was quickly cut off."

" **What cut it off"**

"It started out as a low roar but it quickly grew into one of the most terrifying sounds I have ever heard it was like a demon from hell had escaped and was charging towards our location it was cut off by a loud explosion between us and the entity and when the dust cleared there stood Phantom but he was different from normal."

" **Different how?"**

"Most of him from the way he was projecting himself to his hair

" **Can you go into more details Mr. Fenton"**

"most of the time Phantom seems to project this aura of good will and harmlessness maddie and I thought before that, that he was faking, some of the other differnces was his hair it normally just sat on his head only shifting a bit as if a breeze ruffled it but as he stood there it was as if his hair was a white flame, his mouth that normally was cracking jokes or making banter while set in a smirk was now twisted into a expression of pure rage i'm not sure but I believe he had fangs at the time but it was his eyes that really shook me the emerald eyes that sparkled with what I now realize was love and joy and deep down there was something that made it seem less than what he wanted to show like he was tired and old they now were raging infernos of red willing to burn away anyone in his path the age and depth they held before were still there and more pronounced but along with them I saw disappointment. He barely gave us a glance at first quickly turning towards the entity whispering soft words towards her as he removed the net, once he had it removed he turned towards us an ecto shield guarding the ghost "who did this" Phantom had asked his voice trembling slightly as if he was holding back from just attacking us one of the guys in white stepped forwards towards him the remote still in his hand and said "in accordance with the anti-ecto acts Phantom you and this entity are under arrest" Phantom had just glared at him with a look of contempt like the agent was just a bug he could squash the agent held the remote and said "prepare to be captured" he pressed the button... I looked later the dial was set to its highest level this should have destabilized any ectoplasmic entity but Phantom hardly flinched he glanced down toward the net in his hand for a moment before looking at the agent when I saw his eyes looking at the agent I swear I saw rivers of blood flowing from the amount of rage they were projecting. Anyways Phantom tore the net in half he took a deep breath before beginning to speak he said "time and time I have tried to help you people but each time what do you do you throw my good will back in my face well no more you want me gone fine you want the ghosts to stop fine but expect nothing more from me if you try and contact the zone again I will not stop them and I will not help you" he looked over at maddie and I "your portal will be destroyed I will make sure of it myself do not try and bust through again" he floated in the sky for a few moments a blue whitish ring appeared at his middle splitting over changing his outfit from the jumpsuit to black pants with white boots a white shirt with his symbol was under his new black jacket a green ring was on his finger and a flaming crown on his head "this is under the command of the new ghost king touch my realm again and face the consequences" he then floated down picking up the entity and started to fly away the guys in white made one step forward before Phantom duplicated himself the double stayed watching us till Phantom was gone it then vanished and here we are"

" **Thank you mr. Fenton that will be all for now"**

*static

Jazz

" **Name"**

" _Jasmine Fenton"_

" **Jasmine you told my officers you had something to say is that correct?"**

" _Yes"_

" **What is it?"**

" _My brother is not evil or unjust"_

" **... is that all"**

" _For now yes"_

" **What do you mean for now…" *bang, clatter "what are you doing in here you can't…"** *splat

" _Jeez these guys are annoying" Danny said_

" _Took ya long enough Danny"_

" _Sorry DanI was hurt worse than I thought and I didn't want to leave till I made sure she was okay"_

" _Its fine how's she doing?"_

" _Good and can't wait to see you guys… are you sure you want to do this?"_

" _Danny stop trying to talk me out of it its my choice and its fine"_

" _I just wanted to make sure you were okay with this"_

" _Yes little brother now lets go get the others"_

Sam and Tucker

"Names?" the male voice questioned.

" _Samantha Manson"_

"Tucker Foley"

"And you said you were acquainted with Phantom"

" _Family but yes that's correct"_

"I just find it hard to believe two highschool students know Phantom"

"We didn't want to spread the news before but now it doesn't matter so here we are"

"And why did you come here?"

"We came to say the world made a mistake"

"Oh and why do you say that"

" _Because Danny wanted to keep people safe not just from the ghosts but from anything that could have been avoided"_

"So you are saying Phantom will not show up again"

" _He's only going to show up when the zone is in trouble other wise you all can go die in a hole"_

"You both seem rather convinced"

"And you don't, so why don't you hear it from the man himself"

*knock knock knock, *door opening

"Who are you? How did you get in here"

" **I'm Danny Fenton"**

"As in the Fentons son?"

" **That is correct and this is my sister Jazz but you might also know me as…"** *wooosh " **Danny Phantom"**

"What… how?"

" **Don't strain yourself trying to think about it, anyways I came here today for a few reasons one pick up my family and two to leave a message I will not touch the human world and the human world will not try to access the ghost zone, there will be one working portal in the world that will only open on three circumstances one there is a emergency that includes the ghost zone, two a ghost invasion is coming and I am stopping it, or three the worst ghost has escaped… for that last one the situation will change into three others one i'm dead, two my family is dead, or three i'm coming to stop him. But your leaders already know this I just want to cover my bases and sorry for this"**

"Sorry for what?"

*blast sound*

" _So dramatic it didn't even hurt him"_

"I know right?"

" **I feel slightly bad for leaving him there though"**

" _Stupid hero complex_ "

" **Whatever you guys ready?"**

"Just waiting on you dude"

" **And your sure you want to do this?"**

" _Yes Danny we have talked about this before now lets go before someone notices"_

" **Ok hang on"**

*static

(outside the recording)

"So they think they have the only ghost portal right?" Sam said as they floated in the air.

"Oh most definitely it sucks we are stuck with moving but too many people will recognize us here" Danny replied as he flew near the GIW building "I just wish they hadn't put the portal in the Guys In White headquarters"

"Hey they could have placed it in worse spots little brother" Jazz quipped from her spot on Dannys left.

"Very true" Tucker added on from the right as he watched amity go by "and its not like we can't ever come back its just going to be a while"

"While i'm thinking about it the new identities are done right Tuck?" Danny asked as they went intangelbe.

"Got'em in my pda just need to print them and put them into the cities database" Tucker replied as they reached the portal.

Danny looked at the three "last chance to back out are you sure?"

They looked at each other and nodded "you know what Danny?" Jazz said.

"What?"

"You are so helplessly clueless" Tucker answered

"Hey"

"But its okay because we love that part of you anyways so open the damn portal" Sam finished giving him a kiss.


End file.
